


Buzz Words

by SerenityStargazer



Series: Earth Angels [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Caught in the Act, Dick Pics, Earth Angels - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: While exploring their new status as Earth Angels, the guys get distracted with each other. Beelzebub shows up with gifts from God and Lucifer. Lunch plans are made. Pictures are taken.





	Buzz Words

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter occurs immediately after Hark! The Herald Angel Sings and would be best enjoyed if you read the first chapter prior to reading this one.

“Well then,” Crowley said. “That was a thing.”

He and Aziraphale were finally able to stop laughing about five minutes after the Archangel Gabriel had huffed his way back to Heaven after giving them the news that the Almighty had made them something new...Earth Angels.

“What do you think it all means, my dearest?” Aziraphale wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. “I mean, it sounded all good for us. But how are we supposed to be Earth Angels without any guidance as to what that means?”

“I’m not sure, either, Angel. But I sure would like a look at our new wings again. You preened me last week. I’d love to return the favor.”

“That does sound rather lovely. But let’s make sure the shop is still locked and go upstairs first. I would rather not be interrupted or observed again. It was just...rude!”

“Sounds good to me, Angel. And maybe after you get preened, we could have another go, eh?” Crowley wiggled his eyebrows and gave Aziraphale a long, smoldering once over. The angel blushed, but was pleased nonetheless.

“Possibly,” he said with a coy smile and went to check that the front door was still locked. Satisfied all was well, he went back for another kiss before heading up the stairs. Crowley gave his bottom a light smack as he followed and Aziraphale giggled in delight.

They stumbled into the bedroom, wrapped around each other and smiling through the flurry of kisses. A small fly on the wall twitched a little as they came in, then stayed still and silent. The two angels fell on the bed, still entwined.

Crowley broke first and gasped, “Wings or sex first?”

Aziraphale lay panting and considered. “Well...I think either way, we need to get your clothes off first, dear boy.”

“You always have the best ideas, Angel,” Crowley grinned and lifted his hand to snap his clothes away. Aziraphale grabbed his hand and tutted at him, “Didn’t you pay any attention to what the Almighty told you, dear? Besides, I rather enjoy stripping you slowly and carefully myself.”

“When you put it that way, it does sound much more fun to obey,” Crowley agreed. They sat up and Aziraphale began undoing Crowley’s jacket buttons, while maintaining a hot, steady stare that made him shivering in anticipation. “How about I just do yours? She didn’t say anything about not miracling yours off.” Before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley snapped and the blond angel was completely naked, his clothing hung neatly on his valet. “Oh, yeah,” Crowley breathed, “that is definitely the tickety-boo!”

Aziraphale couldn’t help smiling and moved in for another kiss, while pushing the black silk jacket off his love’s strong shoulders and pulling his silk shirt out of his trousers. He leaned back so he could remove Crowley’s tie and shirt.

“Mmmm,” he said and licked a slow line from Crowley’s belly button up to his collarbone. Crowley cradled Aziraphale’s face, pulling him back down for another long, slow kiss. Their hands wandered and stroked, as their tongues danced together in Crowley’s mouth. They broke apart long enough for Aziraphale to unbuckle the ex-demon’s belt and undo his trousers. But the jeans were too snug to get off in their position, so Crowley stood on the bed and Aziraphale knelt and peeled them impatiently down his legs.

“So. Sex first?” Crowley grinned. Seeing Aziraphale naked, kneeling in front of him, getting ready to suck his cock...now that was truly a heavenly sight! His angel didn’t reply, but that sweet, pink tongue licked from his balls, up his shaft, and slurped around the head with a very obscene, wet noise. Crowley’s eyes rolled back and he had to work to stay standing when his knees tried to buckle from the pleasure.

Aziraphale grabbed his firm ass cheeks to help steady him, and slowly swallowed his cock in one gulp, sucking as he went. “Angel!” Crowley shouted, tangling his long, elegant fingers in the short blond curls and tugging firmly. It helped ground him so he could keep balanced while standing on the bed, and Aziraphale loved having his hair tugged. Win win, as they say.

Starting slow, the kneeling angel bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking, gradually increasing the pace. Crowley felt like he would burst, but did his best not to buck his hips to make Aziraphale go faster. The angel was doing great all on his own. Finally he could wait no longer. “Now, Angel, now!” he growled, holding Aziraphale steady while he plunged deep and frantic into the warm depths of that hungry mouth. He exploded and Aziraphale sucked down every drop, licking him clean as he dropped to the bed. It took him a minute or two to become coherent. When he did, he could see Aziraphale watching him with a smug, proud smile.

“That was quite tasty, my dear,” his lover said as he moved Crowley’s legs apart and moved up between them. “The appetizer finished, I am hungering for the main course. I think I need to...what’s the phrase?...oh yes...to fuck you silly!”

Crowley closed his eyes and whimpered. When Aziraphale said things like that, his pure mouth uttering such dirty things, it just totally drove Crowley crazy. “Yeah...Angel...that’s just the right phrase.”

Aziraphale miracled some lube and Crowley snickered. “The Almighty made no mention of lube. Only marshmallows and your clothing, as I recall,” the Angel responded primly as he popped the top open and squirted the lube on his fingers. “No more of that snickering or it will not go well for you, foul fiend!”

“Uh uh un...that’s Earth Angel now, sweetheart,” Crowley replied smugly. He’d been waiting for Aziraphale to slip up so he could say it.

“Sweetheart?” Aziraphale froze. Then he burst into one of his million watt smiles and Crowley couldn’t help but smile back. “You’ve never called me that before. I must say, I quite like it!”

“Then I’ll definitely put it in the rotation, my love...my darling...my Angel.”

“Oh!” the angel in question said softly. Then he dropped down and smothered Crowley with kisses, running his lube-covered fingers through his dark copper hair. Crowley briefly considered protesting, but then Aziraphale moved down to his nipples and his brain stopped thinking and all that came out was a high-pitched keening. While licking and sucking the delicate little nubs into tiny points of pleasure, Aziraphale renewed the lube on his hand and slipped it down to start working on opening Crowley to get him ready.

As the ring of muscles started to relax in response to the angel’s circling, pressing fingers, Aziraphale moved lower, nibbing on Crowley’s soft belly, keeping his face just above his love’s eager, throbbing cock. “Hmmm,” he said softly. “Looks like someone is never satisfied.” And then he pushed his finger in, curling it at the top to stroke Crowley’s sweet spot.

He smiled when the former demon bucked up and called his name. Then he breathed warmly along the length of Crowley’s shaft, just above, never giving him the relief of any touch or friction.

“Cock tease!” Crowley muttered, twisting and lifting his hips, yearning to be touched.

“Hmmm...indeed,” replied Aziraphale, plunging a second finger in and scissoring them together and apart. Crowley squirmed and mewled, but the angel showed no mercy. Aziraphale continued with the torturous breathing and stroking until Crowley thought he just might discorporate then and there.

“Please, Angel,” he gasped. “Please. I need you. In me. Please!”

Aziraphale hummed as he positioned himself, stroking the lube up his thick, ruddy cock, mixing it with his precum. Then he quickly, suddenly sunk himself in full-length while grabbing Crowley’s cock in a firm squeeze.

Crowley arched his back, howling in pleasure. As he came back down, he ground his hips into Aziraphale, his whole body urging his angel to move! Aziraphale started slow but steady, pounding deeply with each stroke, his hand working the eager, elegant cock he held. “You look so good, my dearest,” he said. “Look at how deep you take me, your eyes heavy and your beautiful mouth open and begging for more.

“Yes, Angel, yes. Oh God, yes!” Crowley cried. “Almost...almost there!” Aziraphale added a slight twist to his hand stroke, held Crowley hips steady, and fucked him hard and fast. Crowley howled again and came, covering his stomach and Aziraphale’s hand with hot, sticky cum. The spasms of pleasure tightened all around Aziraphale and he came shouting Crowley’s name. They collapsed together, panting and sweaty, and totally content. When he could move, Aziraphale carefully licked his hand, sucking the cum off each of his fingers. The sight made Crowley shudder and tightened him again. Aziraphale smiled and miracled the mess away. “You taste so scrummy,” he said with a happy sigh, and snuggled down into Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley leaned over and kissed him thoroughly, enjoying the taste of himself mingled with his angel.

They stayed snuggled for a bit, happy and content, tangled together. The fly stayed still on the wall, a tiny black, inconsequential dot.

Finally, Aziraphale sat up and pulled Crowley with him. Crowley whined and tried to draw his love back down onto the bed, but Aziraphale was having none of it. “It’s time to get a good look at our wings. We need to figure out what exactly we...are,” he said firmly. Crowley groaned, but he knew there was no arguing with that tone.

“Okay, Angel. You know I love you, yes? Because you’re the only one I would move for when I feel so loose-limbed, happily-spent, after-glowy.”

“I love you, too, dearest. I dare say, one of us needs to keep us on track, or we’ll spend the whole day doing nothing but making love. And, as amazing as that feels, I think the Almighty wanted us to put at least a little effort into this Earth Angel thing.”

“I don’t have a little Effort and neither do you, Angel,” Crowley chuckled. “But I’d be glad to put mine into my Earth Angel.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and moved to the edge of the bed. “Later, my love,” he said. “You are impossibly irresistible. But for now...preen my wings, please?”

Crowley pounted, but moved to kneel in back of Aziraphale. The angel stretched and brought his wings into the material plane. Crowley couldn’t hold back a gasp, seeing the beautiful pearly gray feathers shimmer in the low light of the bedroom.

“Oh, wow, Angel! Your wings are truly spectacular!” he sighed. He ran his hand gently over the top of the right wing, and Aziraphale wiggled happily. Crowley repeated the motion on the left wing, enjoying his angel’s happy noises as much as Aziraphale enjoyed his gentle touches. Then Crowley got to work preening his feathers; straightening any that were out of line, removing any loose ones, and smoothing them all together when he finished a section. He worked slowly and carefully, enjoying the feel of the warm wings and soft, delicate feathers.

“What do you think Gabriel will tell Michael and the other Archangels?” Aziraphale mused while Crowley worked.

“Hopefully, to leave us the fuck alone like God said,” Crowley replied, stretching his neck and cracking it a bit from side to side.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed, appalled that he would use that language in the same sentence as God’s name. Crowley chuckled at his indignation and waited for him to get over it.

“Hey,” he said after Aziraphale stopped sputtering. “Do you think Gabriel will actually show up for lunch tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, Crowley. He has certainly never seemed interested in humanity before. But he did seem to perk up a bit when you mentioned Beelzebub.”

“Finally!” said an exasperated voice behind them. Startled, they turned to see a small fly light on the floor and become Beelzebub themselves.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Aziraphale muttered under his breath.

Aziraphale started to put his wings away, but Beelzebub said, “No. Let me look at your wingzzz, angel. Lucifer told me to wait till I heard my name and then ask to see your wingzzz. It made no sense at the time, but Lucifer is the bozzzz.”

Crowley snapped his pants on and stood up. He brought his wings into the material plane and walked over to the Lord of Hell. “Very well, Beelzebub, come have a look see, if you wish. Did Lucifer tell you what God did? Pertaining to Aziraphale and myself, of course.”

“Something about some stupid name...Earth Angelzzz? The wingzz are nice, though. I like the color,” they said grudgingly. “What were you saying about Gabriel...that wanker?”

Aziraphale walked around the bed, now fully dressed and his wings tucked safely away, and stood near Crowley. “Yes. Gabriel was here earlier. He was downstairs in the backroom of the shop. He came with the announcement from the Almighty. Crowley has been Risen and I have Fallen, both of us to Earth. She did mention other couples could join us in the future if they cared to learn to love...humanity and each other. However...just how long have you been here, might I ask?”

“Since before you two idiotzz stumbled into thizz room,” they replied, rolling their eyes.

“Oh, good Lord!” Aziraphale said, rolling his eyes as well.

“Why does God think we need an audience?” Crowley wondered. He raised his eyes upward and said in a loud voice, “If you think it’s gonna make us stop, you are sorely mistaken, Lord! You gave us truly excellent parts and we intend to use them. In your service, of course,” he ended with a smirk and a small bow.

“What were you doing when Gabriel came?” Beelzebub asked.

“Pretty much the same thing we were doing when we got to the bedroom,” Crowley answered. The two angels looked at each other and started giggling, much to Beelzebub’s displeasure.

“Izzz he planning on eating...lunch...with you tomorrow?” they asked, trying to look uninterested.

Crowley did his best to stop laughing, looking at Beelzebub instead of Aziraphale. “I do believe he will join us. We suggested he might try a little food...have a few sips of wine. When we mentioned you might join us, he perked up and seemed much more keen about the idea. Wonder why that would be, Beelze...hmmm?”

To their surprise, the diminutive Lord of Hell actually blushed. Then they got angry. “I have no idea why angelzz do anything!” they yelled. “Angelzz are our enemiezz! Not all of uzzz have forgotten!”

“Okay...okay...sorry to bring up a sore point. But surely you don’t want the enemy to have more intel than Hell, do you?” Crowley asked in a soothing voice. “You should come join us. Keep an eye on the smug bastard. Make sure he’s not up to something blessed. Wouldn’t do to let him get the upper hand on you.”

“Hmm...you could be right, traitor.”

“Crowley. Just Crowley will be fine, Beelzebub.”

“Crowley,” they said reluctantly. “Oh. I nearly forgot. Lucifer sent these for you.” They pulled two mobile phones from their pocket and held them out to each of the angels. “They’re for buzzinezzzz. They’re set up so you can contact, Lucifer, God, Gabriel and the other Archangels, myself, Hastur and Ligur.”

Both Aziraphale and Crowley look at each other puzzled. “Ligur?” Crowley asked hesitantly.

“Of course Ligur,” Beelzebub replied. “He is a duke of Hell; you might need to contact him.”

Aziraphale’s face lit up. “Adam! He must have decided Hastur needed him back!”

“Waste of some perfectly good holy water, if you ask me,” Crowley grumbled.

Beelzebub dipped back into their pocket and pulled out a small metal case about the size for a dvd. “Oh. And thizz izz an instruction book from Her. There are some special appzz on the phonezz and thizz will explain them.” She held it gingerly by the corner and handed it to Aziraphale.

The angel took it and opened it to find a small pamphlet with the title “Guide to Operation for Celestrial/Occult Phones and Apps”. He opened to the first page. “Rule One,” he read aloud, “No Dick Pics. Dick pics? What does she mean by that?” He looked over at Crowley, who looked up from taking a picture. In his pants. “What?” he asked innocently.

Aziraphale’s phone chimed. “Ooh!” the blond angel said excitedly, looking at the screen. “I have a message! Crowley, how do I look at my message?” Beelzebub snickered and Crowley shushed them. “Just tap the message icon, Angel. That will open it so you can see the message.”

Aziraphale quickly tapped the icon. “It’s from you! It’s a picture...of...Crowley!” The angel turned pink from the tips of his ears to his neck. Maybe farther. It was hard to tell when he was dressed. Beelzebub laughed and walked over. “Let me see,” they said, looking at the screen.

Aziraphale snatched it up quickly and held it against his chest. “It’s private!” he protested.

“Have you forgotten, Azzziraphale? I’m pretty sure I’ve already seen it in action today,” the demon said with a laugh. If anything, the angel blushed even brighter. “Crowley,” he pleaded with his patented puppy dog eyes, “how do I hide the picture? I don’t want to make it go away forever...just for now. Until I can look at it...alone!” He glared at the Lord of Hell. They just smirked, enjoying his discomfort.

Crowley just showed him how to get back to the main screen, but had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. That had been a lot of fun from one quick pic. He did a quiet snap.

Aziraphale looked back at the guide. Rule One now read, No Dick Pics *unless they are between couples. He was sure it was Crowley’s doing, but decided to let it go for now. 

“Hmm. There’s a special communication app that lets us find any of our contacts, and another that lets them teleport to us or us to them. We cannot teleport other things without going ourselves. We are instructed not to abuse it or our app will be blocked. God and Lucifer cannot be teleported to us, though we can be teleported to Them. I must say, I hope that never happens!” Aziraphale said with a shudder.

“Oh! But it does make having lunch tomorrow much easier!” he continued. “Will you join us, Beelzebub? If so, we can text you with the time and teleport you to us near the restaurant.”

Beelzebub looked at the two of them, considering. “Very well,” they sighed. “We cannot let Heaven have an advantage over uzzz. I will meet with you and that Head Wanker, Gabriel. If you need anything else, buzzzz me.” They snapped their fingers and were gone, leaving a smell of bonfire in the room.

“Crowley? Will you help me call Gabriel and confirm his attendance at tomorrow’s luncheon? And then...show me how to take and send a pic? Assuming you would want one…” he trailed off, looking down uncomfortably.

“Calling Gabriel? No problem. And I’m sure he’ll be there when he learns Beelzebub is coming. Because...reasons. As for the pic? I would love to have one and I’ll be happy to show you how it’s done. I did invent them, after all,” Crowley said with pride and a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this follow up to several people a few weeks ago. I got distracted by another piece I wrote, but here is the promised story with Beelzebub. Comments and kudos are like hot cocoa and marshmallows; they make me happy and warm inside.


End file.
